Dreamers
by akiratalesxo
Summary: Their dreams often started within the tender heart of small children, and soon enough they blossomed. Some dreams were achieved, others left behind, and some were even the first thing they came across when they drifted to sleep. They were a family full of dreamers. Warning: A bittersweet ending.


**_\- Dreamers -_**

"How was your day, Naruto-kun?"

He shifted in the bed slightly at his name being called, her soft tone enticing his tired senses. Looking into pearl-like eyes, tinted with lavender, he could not help but smile at the love swimming within. Her body radiated affection and her dark locks contrasted so beautifully with her skin. Like ink on white paper. He marvelled at the masterpiece in front of him, one which even God himself could not have imagined. She snuggled herself into her pillow all while inhaling deeply its floral aroma.

"I love how you still call me that," he chuckled slightly, and he watched as the rose colour covered his beloved's cheeks, a habit which had not changed, "Tiring, not any different to yesterday. Or the day before," he answered honestly,

Her eyes flickered up to stare into his deep blue, and a sigh escaped her lips, "That's a shame, but that's only because you're working so hard,"

He shifted again, his body fully vertical to hers with his left arm resting over his side freely while the right was nuzzling itself around his own pillow. Naruto gazed into her white eyes, and pondered on her statement. His own, much deeper sigh, leaked out, and he felt a heavy weight rest above his shoulders.

"Boruto doesn't see it that way,"

"You know that isn't true – there is something else on their minds," a sad smile graced her lips, "I know this is all really hard to juggle around Naruto-"

"You do it so well though, Hina," he said, slightly pouting,

"But I am no Hokage at the same time,"

She always knew what to say. Her way with words was truly a gift and it was something he knew he had taken for granted. He moved left arm out and rested it on her hip, pulling her in slightly to move closer, which she did with no hesitation.

"He doesn't even look at me properly, and when he does he just seems to shut me out. Even Sasuke has been commenting on his loss of focus yet increase in aggressiveness," he brushed his fingers along her cheek, watching as the redness of her cheeks melted away into a cheerful rosiness.

"It is probably his teenage hormones kicking in. Nothing but girls, missions and games entering his mind. He's growing up, Naruto-kun. He actually reminds me of someone else I knew when they were that age," she chuckled; reaching out her own hand to play with his blonde, untamed locks.

"Please don't remind me,"

He loved to touch her – in all senses. From the innocent traces to the most heated, passionate fondling, it did not matter. As long as he was able to feel her kind aura, the touch was always welcomed. He glanced over her shoulder, admiring the wedding picture of the two on her side of the bed. Her hair was up and her soft outline was exposed for all to see, even the desirable skin on her neck where he had more than once left his mark. Her white kimono contrasted to his own dark one, much like her dark hair against her porcelain skin that had once cascaded down her body, melding into her womanly curves.

"He just did his first B rank mission the other day," Naruto grinned at this, a sense of pride exuding from him, "Konohamaru said he was really impressed with his focus that day, though admitted he was not sure he was ready for such a commitment after his attitude from the last few months. Honestly Hinata, when he came home with that huge smile on his face I could have cried from happiness. It has been so long since I last saw him like that. You'd have been so proud to see it,"

"That's fantastic, anata," she squealed, bursting with excitement at her son's milestone.

"Not just that, but this morning I had a meeting with your father. He was just telling me how much Himawari was progressing with the Byakugan, even more so then Hanabi had at her age. 'This is a great feat, Hokage! She truly is yours and Hinata's child',"

Hinata chuckled in amusement at her husband's impression of her father, his voice gruffer and deeper to help in his act, "My father does not sound like that!"

"He totally does! Even Himawari agreed when I called her to tell her! I could even feel her harsh blush across the phone! It is just amazing how much she is like you,"

A comfortable silence ensued the two for a few minutes, the ticking of the clock their only company as they savoured each other's presence – both bright and loving. He could see a glow emitting from her skin, much like the one surrounding the moon in the night sky. The glint in her eyes as she flickered her eyelids truly resembled that of the stars. She truly was his sky full of stars, illuminating the darkest places of his soul. She excelled in both _grace_ and _magnificence_ , and he wishes he had said it to her more often.

"'Kind and beautiful, like my mother', Himawari said to me the other day," he broke their silence and was greeted with a gasp, his eyes lingering once again to the soft white ones he had grown to fall in love with, "Remind you of anyone?"

Hinata blushed again, not sure whether to be proud or sad at the words that had once been from her daughter's lips, "I'm glad she feels that way. I'm proud."

"I'm glad she feels that way too. It just shows how more than your blood runs through her veins. Her heart is much like yours too, and it really is beautiful. I don't feel so far away from you because of it," Naruto said.

"I don't know what to say about that, but I'm so happy," she sighed, "Our children really are growing up,"

"Boruto is learning jutsus even faster than before, and even becoming more concerned with politics. He may not like Hokages, but he has a knack for political matters."

"Unfortunately when it comes to matters of the heart, he is still slow,"

"You mean with Sarada?" Naruto chuckled, "I wonder who he gets that from?"

"Hm, who knows?" Hinata giggled too, her notes like the sweetest melody to his ears, "Himawari could even find herself a boyfriend in a few years time," she teased, catching onto the sudden stiffness of Naruto.

"Over my dead body," the prestigious Hokage frowned, his whiskers raising slightly as he pouted at the idea of his youngest in the arms of someone that was not him, and then smiled at the amused expression on his wife's face.

Both let out a bellowing laugh. They continued to talk for a while, with the moonlight coming through the window onto Hinata's being, and Naruto wondered briefly if the moon was beaming so brightly just for her. He would have to remind himself to close the curtains later. Their conversations leapt from the Hyuuga political matters, to betting how long it would take until Himawari asked about the Rasengan.

They often talked about the Konoha 11, their children and how each were doing, and sometimes mused on old memories during their academy days up until the moment where Boruto first graduated from the very same place. Their time was full of laughter, with sorrow and happiness - and it could not have been better for Naruto.

Hinata could not hold herself back any longer, "Thank you, Naruto-kun,"

He lifted his eyebrow, puzzled by her statement, "What for?"

"For existing. For bringing me laughter and tears. For always staying true. For loving me unconditionally and most of all for blessing me with our wonderful children. I love you so much,"

The small amount of darkness that had manifested within his spirit for the last few months suddenly disappeared and was replaced with the most brilliant of fires, lighting up his fiery soul once again at the words oozing with love and tenderness. He felt a blush brush his cheeks as he allowed the words to seduce his wild senses into tranquility.

"I-I'm sorry honey, was that too sudden?"

"No, not at all! It's just…" he showed a crooked, nervous smile, "…I just haven't heard those words in so long. I needed that. I don't deserve a love like this, but I'm so happy I do! Thank you sweetheart," He chocked slightly at his words. His throat felt tight and hot as he felt his eyes widen, "I am so in love with you Hinata. I love you. I love you,"

He let go of her side and clutched at the material of his clothes next to his heart to stop himself from weeping, and cursed inwardly at himself for not holding himself together. A toothy happy grin appeared on his lips at the happiness and lightness he felt - something he had not experienced in so long. Hinata's eyes were half lidded, with small drops of water resting along her bottom eyelashes, clinging on for dear life as she smiled at her husband's expression of both love and admiration. It was words she had dreamed of since she was younger, and they were so worth the wait. She could never have imagined such love to ooze from his voice, like drops of water running down silk. He made the words seem to easy to say, yet she knew that the same amount of passion and love was weaved into those words every time he said them. And he thought the same whenever she uttered those three words to him too. They were such dreamers. _Dreamers in love._

"You deserve so much more than you think Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered.

"Hinata, I want you to know something,"

He moves his hand along her back, relishing the warmth of her being as it tantalizes his sour senses. His Hinata - his place in the sun – could only stare with both anxiousness and calmness though she too went to cup his cheek before using her thumb to wipe away the tear he had not even realized were seeping from his blue orbs. She really did take his breath away, and he wishes he could have stayed in that moment forever.

"Whenever I close my eyes," he pulled her face closer to his, and the scent of lavender and roses filled his senses as he took her in, her breath tickling his chin, "and I wrap myself within my sheets, and the sense of tiredness overwhelms me," their noses now touched one another and, cerulean blue eyes glazed over with love and sorrow, gazing into white eyes reflecting his own emotions, "I always dream of you,"

He felt soft lips brush against his own.

Then he woke up.

* * *

Sometimes Himawari imagined her mother was singing her the lullaby she made up just for her within her deep slumber. Boruto dreamed of her kissing him goodnight and smiling that smile she saved just for him. And Naruto was no different, with her soft, loving touches still lingering on his tanned skin even when he woke up and stared at her fading pictures. Sometimes, they all wished they could never wake up, if it meant they could be with her forever.

They were a family full of _dreamers._


End file.
